Vending Machine Victory
Vending Machine Victory is an activity in ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995). It is designed to teach money skills and addition for first graders. Characters *Frankie Premise The first grade schoolhouse has a vending machine in the lunchroom. Frankie will want to buy snacks from it, and the player must help him find the correct amount of money. Description The vending machine contains fifteen snacks. The selection of snacks changes each time the player begins the activity. Frankie stands beside the vending machine, and he will ask for a certain snack. The player must press the button below the snack that he asked for. A voice from the vending machine will state how much the item costs. Frankie holds out money in his hand, and the player must click and drag coins to the vending machine's slot until the correct amount has been inserted. A small screen above the slot displays the amount of coins that has currently been inserted. When the correct amount has been reached, Frankie receives the snack and eats it (yes, he chomps it no matter what the snack really is, drinks included). Occasionally, an animation of Frankie burping and saying "Excuse me!" will play after he eats a snack. If more money than requested is inserted, the money is returned as the vending machine tells the player it's an error as he or she has "ventured" too much money. Foods and Drinks There are fifteen items in the vending machine. *1st row, 1st column (cookies or soda pop) *1st row, 2nd column (apple or candy bar) *1st row, 3rd column (popcorn or cheese puffs) *1st row, 4th column (orange juice or granola bar) *1st row, 5th column (blueberry muffin or jellybeans) *2nd row, 1st column (pretzels or orange) *2nd row, 2nd column (doggy bone or grape juice) *2nd row, 3rd column (sandwich or jawbreaker) *2nd row, 4th column (crackers or banana) *2nd row, 5th column (potato chips or gum) *3rd row, 1st column (milk or lollipop) *3rd row, 2nd column (donuts or lemonade) *3rd row, 3rd column (bagel or brownie) *3rd row, 4th column (peanuts or nibbles and bits) *3rd row, 5th column (corn chips or pear) Digital manual description Click on the Vending Machine to play the Vending Machine Game Help Frankie buy the item he wants by clicking the button below the item. (Hint: the button under the correct item flashes.) To put coins in the machine, click on the coin in Frankie's paw that you want to use and then, click on the coin slot of the vending machine. To make change, click on a coin and then, click on the CHANGE machine. To make this game harder or easier, click on the level gauge at the upper, left corner of the screen. To see how close you are to earning another milk cap, click on the picture of the Milk Cap Mouse in the upper, left corner of the screen. To return to the Lunch Room, click on the Red Arrow in the upper, left corner. Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:Activities Category:Activities that teach money Category:Money (subject) Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math Category:Activities that teach arithmetic Category:Arithmetic Category:Frankie